


First!

by kiwoa (Rinoa)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa/pseuds/kiwoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most part, virgins really aren't great at the whole "sex" thing. Squall and Rinoa aren't exempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First!

She had always known that she wouldn’t end up being a stereotypical blushing virgin bride, but Rinoa had hoped that her first time would nevertheless be special. Examining her rapidly darkening upper lip in the mirror, she regretted that wish. She lifted the injured lip gingerly, poking at the swelled area with her tongue, and sighed. “It’s really not that bad.”

“It’s horrible,” Squall mumbled. In the mirror, she could see him still sitting like he had been since she got up – legs over the edge of the bed, elbows digging into his knees, his face lost into his palms. She half-smiled. ‘He feels worse than I do.’

“It’s not horrible, Squall,” she said, turning to face him. She tried to flash him a bright smile, but the action stretched her lip and she ended up cringing and covering it with her hand instead. “Besides, it’s just as much my fault as it is yours.”

“I pushed forward.”

“I did too.”

“I misaimed.”

“I did too! Don’t be so hard on yourself. We were both enthusiastic, and it was dark, and...”

“And my tooth went into your lip.” Squall’s head sunk lower into his hands. “Some kiss.”

“Don’t worry!” Rinoa said with an edge of worry slipping into her own voice. She flipped off the bathroom light and started to walk back towards Squall’s bed. “I put some numbing stuff on it, so it doesn’t even hurt, and I’m sure it’ll go down before-“

There was a loud metallic clatter. “Rinoa?!”

His voice was clear - he must’ve lifted his head up out of his hands to look for her – and vaguely panicked. Rinoa would’ve swooned if she hadn’t been so preoccupied with checking her leg for cuts. “I’m fine. Tripped over my own stupid tool kit.”

“Shield your eyes,” Squall said, and the lamp on his nightstand flicked on.

She laughed. “Nnn, bright, but better. Now I can make it back without breaking my leg.”

He didn’t respond, just watched her face as she picked her way on tiptoes around the weapon parts, books, and pieces of clothing scatted across the floor. Flopping down onto the bed beside him, she exhaled, “I love this room.”

Squall quirked an eyebrow. “The mess?”

“No no no, the character!” She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself up to lean against him. “There’s no other room in this whole Garden that has the same... mess as ours.”

“I would hope,” he said, looking down at her with a faint but genuine smile, “that no other room has your clothes on the floor.”

Rinoa kissed his cheek and grinned against the light stubble. “Well, to be fair, I have changed in Selphie’s room a couple times, so...”

Squall’s smile spread just a bit wider. Resting one hand along the curve of her jaw, he kissed her slowly, softly, careful this time to line his lips up exactly with hers. She clung to his waist tighter, falling back to lie on the mattress. In rush he was above her, touching her shoulders and thighs, trailing kisses across her cheeks. Rinoa slipped her arms around his neck and licked lightly, playfully at the center of his lips. His fingers tugged at her bra straps and she arched her back to let him reach the clasp, silently praying this step would go smoothly.

In a matter of seconds, before she could even feel his actions, the bra was unfastened and being pulled away from her. She raised her eyebrows at his speed, but the only answer that came was a bite under her jaw. Before her startled yelp could escape her lips, he was kissing her again, swallowing her breath, and Rinoa’s thoughts were lost in the puffs of air whirling around their joined mouths. Squall stopped suddenly and sat up. If she’d been thinking straight, she would’ve asked him what was wrong, but there was no time for thinking between the heat of that kiss and the sudden friction of his fingertips brushing her left nipple. She gasped, and he looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

“It’s good,” she panted, nodding repeatedly. The pressure of his strokes increased, and she closed her thighs around his leg. She saw him part his lips and shift his hand position, bringing his thumb forward to pinch at the pink skin, before she closed her eyes and just let herself feel. He was moving his thumb now, twisting the nipple slightly, pausing now and again to squeeze. Gradually, he became comfortable with what he was doing, increasing the speed, mixing the squeezing and twisting together, and when he suddenly stopped, she whined with disappointment.

He laughed quietly with his mouth so close that the exhaled air swept over her breast, and said, “I’m not done.”

It took all her focus to not squirm when his tongue hit the hardened flesh, but when he closed his mouth over it and sucked gently, she couldn’t help wiggling her hips. She massaged down his sides in tiny circles and he shivered slightly. Low on his hips, her hands hit the waistband of his boxers. With an eager giggle, she thrust her arms out and whipped the underwear down his legs.

Except it didn’t move. It was stuck. “Hey, what are you...” Squall started to complain, and she was baffled, mouth flapping open and closed without any words. He straightened up on his knees. Rinoa propped herself up on her elbows and mused over his exposed skin; the fluffy touch of hair trailing down from his belly button, the sleek curves of his hipbones, the jutting erection tenting out the fabric of his boxers... The erection!

“They’re caught on your penis!” she coughed out between laughs. Squall just scowled.

“I know. I felt it.”

“I’m so sorry,” she said as calmly as she could, but her voice still lilted with contained laughter. “I didn’t even think about that.”

She sat up and in big, deliberate movements pulled the elastic waistband far out from his belly and then down past his erection. He covered his face with one hand. “This is ridiculous.”

Her mouth formed, “I know,” but the sounds caught in her throat. His penis seemed somehow bigger than she remembered – as wide as two of her fingers... In the dim light from his bedside lamp, the skin looked darker than the rest of his body and soft, almost like suede.

“Rinoa?” A trace of anxiety slipped in as he spoke the last syllable, and her reverie was broken. Squall swallowed slowly. “Is it... are you...”

She gave him no verbal response, but instead rose up on her knees to match him and gently pressed kisses across his face, lingering at the corners of his mouth. Smiling more with his eyes than his lips, Squall rocked his forehead against hers and asked, “So does this mean I should go get it?”

Rinoa burst into laughter and flipped her legs forward, falling back squarely onto her butt. “You have a condom? I brought a whole box! I figured you’d be too embarrassed!”

“Go ahead, laugh.” He waved one hand at her dismissively as he opened a drawer in his nightstand. “I dealt with it.”

“Because you want this too,” she finished for him. “Nice to know.”

He made a faint noise under his breath, a “tch”, as if to say, “Isn’t it obvious?” and then spun around, holding out a wrapped condom. She snatched it away, brought it close to her face, and read the label carefully. Pre-lubricated, spermicidal, latex... check check check. Satisfied, she tore the wrapper open carefully and retrieved the slippery prize.

“Lay down.” Squall did as he was told. Rinoa straddled his thighs and began to playfully tickle his pubic hair, feather kisses across his stomach, swipe her fingers over the wrinkled sack beneath his penis. He moaned a little louder with every move she made, and taking a deep breath, she clutched the condom on either side and placed it onto the head of his cock. Squall’s breath caught and he grunted, startled by the stimulation. Rinoa flashed him a wide smile and attempted to unroll the condom.

It stuck. “What the...?” Her eyes snapped from Squall’s reddening face to the twitching flesh beneath her fingers, still naked. It took her a few seconds of examining the situation – pinching the rolled up material around the edge of the condom, picking it up and putting it back on again, rubbing the head through the latex and listening to Squall’s choked moans – before she saw the problem. It was upside down.

“Oh no.” Rinoa thumped her head down against Squall’s hip, and he craned up to look at her.

“What is it?”

“I put it on the wrong way. We can’t use this one anymore.”

For a second, his eyes got wide, but then he shook his head. “You said you brought a whole box.”

“Oh, I did!” She shot up and off the bed like an eager puppy, hopping over the clutter on the floor towards her backpack. When she stood up again, triumphantly holding up a full box of condoms, Squall was next to her. He ran his hands down her arms, snatching the box away, and ruffled one hand in her hair.

“Let me do it this time.”

“It was a stupid mistake! You would’ve done it too.”

“Whatever you say.”

She pushed him back towards the bed.

In the end, they agreed to look at the deceptive thing together, holding it up to the lamplight to examine which way it was rolled. Rinoa placed it on the head of his penis, just like the one before, but this time, with both of them running their hands along the shaft of his penis, the condom unrolled easily all the way down.

It all got a little rushed from there on out. Rinoa wasn’t sure when she lost her panties, but at some point between the half-kiss she bit above his collarbone and when he rolled to hover above her, hands planted on either side of her head, Squall must’ve worked them off. She did tense up a little when the moment came, as did he, but once the flutter of anxiety passed and the tip of his penis had pushed within her, everything felt... natural. Right. Beautiful, even.

It was hard to keep track of who was who, which set of hips the thrusts were originated from, whose sweat was shining across his chest, and when she looked up at their clasped hands above her head, she wasn’t sure which fingers in the tangle belonged to her. At some point, she realized that while it felt good, really good, she wasn’t going to come from this. But she was okay with it. It wasn’t like she hadn’t before – Squall was surprisingly attentive with the door closed where only she could see the wetness in his eyes. For now, this was enough.

All the more reason to do it again. And again.

Squall’s knees crept up higher under her thighs and he pushed faster, harder. Rinoa lifted her head up to touch her mouth against his, whispering “I love you” into his dry lips. With a soft cry and a tightening of his arms around her, Squall came.

They stayed in that position for a while, content to catch their breath and ghost fleeting kisses over sweaty cheeks. With a peaceful sigh, Rinoa finally broke the silence.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

She pinched his side. He pinned her hand down and kissed the mussed bangs lying flat against her forehead. “I love you too.”

He pulled out and climbed over her off the bed, crossing into the bathroom. Rinoa sat up, hugging her knees up against her chest, and called after him, “Hey, you know what would make this night complete?”

“An uninjured lip?”

“Midnight ice cream.”

Squall walked back into the bedroom and looked at the clock on the wall. “It’s... 9:52. If you get dressed right now, we can make it before the cafeteria closes.”

“I’m wearing your shirt!”

“Okay,” Squall said as he fastened his pants. “But you’re paying.”


End file.
